User blog:Kingj0oew2010/twilight fan fic by amanda devaine fanfiction.net
JACOB AND ALICE BLACK Twilight Fanfic time. This is the way I wish Breaking Dawn had turned out. Breaking Dawn spoilers. I own absolutely nothing. If you like Renesmee don't read this. asdfjkl; Jacob Black sat on his black, leather couch, his arm propped up on the back of it. His fingers tapped impatiently, and the leather made a'' rap tap tap'' sound. He rested his feet gingerly on the coffee table before him and flipped the channel to an uninteresting baseball game. "Home run, Giants!" the announcer yelled in triumphance, but Jake paid no mind to it. In the back of his mind, he wondered when she would be getting home. As soon as he let the thought enter his mind, the door opened swiftly, the door hitting the wall with a little thud. "Honey, I'm home!" she called out to him gleefully. "Hey," he smiled. "How was your day?" Alice hung her faux fox fur coat on a coat rack near the door. "Fine. There was good business at the shop today," Jacob said uninterested. He was too busy looking at the woman who just entered the room with genuine love in his eyes. Alice took a seat next to him. "You know, you wreak," Jacob teased. "Haha," Alice fake laughed, "Funny one." She rolled her eyes at him, playfully. "Yeah, but your scent grew on me," he winked. Alice touched his cheek and brought her lips to his. When had they gotten to this place? How was it even possible? Then Jacob remembered. "We were at the Battle with the Volturi. May I hold her?' Aro asked as his arms extended toward Bella. She let a low growl erupt from her throat.'' 'Oh, I don't mean to impose, of course, of course...' Aro crooned. Edward shot Bella a warning glance. She'd had to hand over her daughter to Aro. She didn't want to anger the Volturi. I could tell what she was thinking, even as her back was turned to me. Bella extended her arms to him slowly. 'Hm..' Aro hummed aloud as Renesmee lifted her hand to his face. You could almost see the visions in his cold, red eyes as they flashed through her tiny head. I scraped my front right paw in a circle against the snow, rearranging it in my impatience. The tension was building up inside of me and it was all I could do to stand there and let that monster cradle her in his arms. It all happened in a blur. One second she was there in Aro's arms, and the next she was in one of the other's. The bored looking one. I didn't have to see Bella's eyes to know that fire was flashing through them. She lunged herself forward toward Aro. Edward, teeth bared, went toward the vampire holding Renesmee. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, his yells echoing through the trees. Bella's eyes widened as she turned and looked at her beloved. Her eyes trailed to Jane, smirking relentlessly. Bella's instincts kicked in and she jumped forward. At this point, every vampire was running forward, choosing an opponent. My eyes were set on Renesmee and her captor. I raced full speed toward them, when someone unexpected beat me there. A certain male, blonde vampire named Jasper. I thought he and his chick split, but he was there. He bared his teeth and went for his rival's neck. Jasper unexpectedly fell over to the ground, waving his hands in front of his eyes in shock. He was blinded. As soon as I saw this, Renesmee shrieked, obviously also blinded. I raced forward as the vampire raised his arm. I wasn't quick enough. In fact, I was more than two seconds away, when with one blow to Renesmee's tiny head, he killed her. Rage coursed through my veins instead of blood. Pure adrenaline and vengeance drove me forward. I leapt for his neck, ready to tear him apart limb by limb. I didn't even know what I was doing, anger was the only thing that drove me now. After minutes, I realized I ripped off his right arm, the one he had murdered Nessie with, and was working on his other one tirelessly. The stupid bloodsucker pushed me to the ground. He put his foot to my neck and dug it in, cutting off my air supply. To be quite honest, I almost didn't care. The only reason I wanted to be alive now was to avenge Nessie. I struggled and clawed at his marble skin when I saw reality slowly slipping away from me. The darkness crept in the corners of my vision, slowly engulfing it until all I could see were those murderous, red eyes. I swiped my paw at him and the next thing I knew, all was black." "Honey? You okay?" Alice inspected Jacob's expression carefully. "Yeah," Jacob lied, "I was just thinking." "Oh," Alice said. Immediately she cursed the fact that she wasn't a mind reader like Edward, but was instead a psychic. "About what?" Jacob thought about what he would say next carefully. "How we got here. It's... hard to believe I once hated you." Alice smiled at him, "But that isn't the case anymore," she kissed him on the cheek then leaned her head to his shoulder. She too, began thinking of the past. "I lead the only other vampire-human hybrid and his aunt through the snowy forest. I internally cursed myself for not letting Jasper lead them. I wanted to be where the fighting was! My footfalls left hardly a sound as I walked along sluggishly slow. I wanted to get to the battle and see how the others were. 'Only a few more moments, Alice,' I reminded myself mentally. I was so lost in my thoughts and worries that it took me a while to notice the faint smell of blood in the air. Danger. 'Stay here!' I warned the ones I was leading and sped to the battle site. It took me almost no time to get there at full speed. The scene that stood before me was horrific. I felt as if my eyes were permanently peeled open in shock. Bella towered over Aro, obviously just defeating him. Emmett kneeled beside a pile of ashes with a faint few blonde strands of hair surrounding him. He looked as if he wanted to cry, but it was impossible. He looked as though he wanted to scream but couldn't bring himself to do anything. Cold, blank eyes stared at the black ashes. Edward had put his arms around Bella and they fell to the ground beside an unrecognizable, tiny human, blood surrounding it. My mind didn't register who it was. Jacob Black lay unconscious in a pool of his own blood, a few feet away. More than half of our "army" was gone and reduced to ashes. The whole of the Volturi, except for a few "witnesses" were dead and gone. Carlisle had, no doubt, spared the innocent bystanders. I surveyed the scene so quickly, that I almost didn't realize that Jasper was no where to be seen. My brain suddenly clicked and I realized who the tiny body could possibly be. I was over to Edward and Bella faster than lightning. I put my hand on Bella's arm lightly, her dry sobs echoing through the valley. '''Bella? A-Alice? Yes, it's me,' I said tenderly. I dropped to my knees beside her and wrapped my arms around her. 'Bella, honey... How could this happen to me? My Renesmee! My baby!!' The despair in her words was too painful to hear.'' 'Alice, there's... something I have to tell you,' Edward looked at me with hurt in his eyes. 'Yes?' I asked, curiosity, anger, and despair all mixed in my voice. '''Jasper... Yes, Edward?' I asked. I didn't comprehend where he could possibly be and why Edward was so reluctant to tell me.'' 'He didn't make it,' he reached his arm across and put his arm on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. No amount of comfort could help me now. No amount of sympathy could reduce the agony spreading in my unbeating heart. The first thing I felt was betrayal. There was no way Jasper could leave me like this. I knew that was an irrational thing to feel, but it was just what I thought. Then I felt that Edward was going to tell me he was just joking, and that's all. After moments passed and I knew that would never happen, I shut down completely, staring off into the distance as if I was seeing a vision. How had I not seen this coming?! If I had checked the future for his safety before I let him leave, this would not have happened! 'This is all my fault,' I thought to myself. After long moments of being much like a zombie, I don't know how long it was, I couldn't bare not to be doing something productive. Stress, despair, anguish... they gave me the need to be constantly doing something. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jake. 'Is the dog...?' I couldn't even finish my sentence. I could not mutter the word... '...Dead? I don't know,' Edward answered me. He never took his eyes off of his daughter. I walked over to the werewolf that I once detested. I hoped with all my heart that he wasn't dead too. Not only would that further upset Bella, but him and I had just begun becoming friends. I was a few feet away from him and I heard a faint pitter patter coming from his chest. A half smile appeared on my face as I realized that he would be okay. I shook his shoulders lightly. 'Wake up, Dog," I ordered, tenderly. He moaned and rolled over. He looked at me with a hurt, questioning look in his eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. '''I'm sorry, Jacob... she's d--' I began. 'She's gone. A painful howl erupted from his limp body as I began tending to his wounds." "It's hard to believe," Alice repeated Jake's earlier words. asdfjkl; This will be a two shot. Stay tuned. I love Jasper! I truly do. But a Cullen needed to die. Maybe even two did. Review, loves. Category:Blog posts